Gameplay
Here are the rules! I am using a d100 mechanic, which I don't think I've explained very well since these rules were intended mostly for my own inhouse play. Basic Gameplay Mechanic: the d100 During roleplaying events the DM can request a skill check for any of the advanced skills, depending on the situation. At this point the player rolls their two d10's (one for 10's and one for 0-9, with a 0,0 being 100 and 01 as the lowest roll). They must roll lower than their current rank in the skill to be successful. Ex/ Steve has a 27 in hide. When he attempts to hide from the castle guard he rolls a 23, this is sufficient to hide. Later when he tries to sneak out of his hiding spot he rolls against his 34 in sneak and rolls a 52, this causes him to fail, which alerts a nearby guard to his presence. A roll of 0,0 (100) is always a "fumble", or a critical failure, typically having some sort of disasterous results in roleplaying situations and granting a free attack from adjacent opponents in combat situations. Likewise, less than 10% of your skill rank is a critical success, resulting in double damage in combat or an incredible action outside of combat. A critical success cannot be blocked or dodged. Combat Characters begin combat through roleplaying. Typically combat is begun by either an enemy or one of the players. Players involved in the combat determine the order they act in by rolling a d100 and adding their awareness skill, with characters acting in descending order from highest to lowest value. Players not involved in the intiation of combat can join in by one of three ways. #Attacked: If a non-combating player is attacked, they have the opportunity to join combat after the resolution of the attackers turn. #Invitation by a party member: If a party member is already in combat they can invite another player to join in immediately after their action. #End of round: if not invited or attacked, the player can wait till the end of the round to join in. If there are multiple party members out of combat who want to join in, they may decide the order they join among themselves, or compare awareness skill ranks with the highest going first. Ex/ Steve, Dave, and Jill are in the Necromancer's tomb. The necromancer pops out from around the corner, and is about to launch a mage bolt at Steve. Steve and the Necromancer roll a d100 and add their awareness skill. The Necromancer wins so he gets to go first. The Necromancer finishes his attack on steve and steps up to attack with his off-hand using his dagger. Now its Steve's turn, he shouts "Dave get in here, you can go after me." By default, if Jill wants in on the fight she joins in after Dave, since that is the end of the round. Ex 2/ If Steve wins his awareness check over the Necromancer, he gets the option to attack first. During his turn he can still shout to Dave "get in here" allowing Dave to go before the Necromancer as well. Dave now has the option to either invite Jill into combat, or since she is their healer, wait till the Necromancer goes so that she can join in at the end of the round and heal up any damage the Necromancer caused. Combat takes place in rounds of 10 second blocks of in-game time, during which each character in combat gets to act. Actions per round: a character gets one move action, one main action, one off-hand action and one reaction each turn. Move action: Move actions allow the character to change their position on the game board by as many squares as their SPD allows. Moving out of melee reach with an opponent allows them to use their reaction to attack, unless you use a shift action in place of a move action. Shift: is a 1m adjustment away from a character you are in melee combat with and does not provoke an attack of opportunity. As part of a move you can pick up, grab, draw a weapon or item that is not restrained in anyway. Main Action (Standard Actions) Main actions (or standard actions) are the primary action a character takes in a round. They can be used to take one of three actions: *Make a Main-hand attack: this type of attack may be melee, ranged or magic (see attacking below) *Set up a reaction attack: This is an attack that takes place on the enemies turn, using your reaction to interrupt them (see below) *Move: move your SPD *Run: Move your SPD + STR. Run always ends your turn. This action can be combined with a basic move, but the move must come first. Run actions cannot be split up (like move actions can). Reactions Each character gets one reaction per combat round, this allows them to perform certain actions in response to a particular trigger. Attack reaction : A character can forgo their standard action and choose to set up an attack as a reaction instead, this does not effect their combat order. The character accomplishes this by performing all their regular actions except the attack, then informs the DM what they are waiting for. : Ex/ Steve's character moves his 6m closer to the enemy, draws a sword and shield and states "when the enemy is within range I will strike with my sword." : Attack reactions must be explictly stated and can only occur if the triggering action happens. These actions occur after the triggering action, but before the oppont gets another action. Blocking : This skill is actively used in a reaction to block an incoming weapon attack with a shield or weapon. To block, the player spends their reaction to make a blocking skill check modified by the incoming damage from the attack. On a successful check damage is halved. Blocking with a one-handed weapon is always done at disadvantage, while blocking with a shield is made at advantage (two-handed weapons take no penalty). There is no benefit to blocking with two weapons. Dodge : This skill is used against area attacks. Whenever you are targeted by an area attack you get to take a free action to make a Dodge skill check, often modified by some value (typically the incoming damage) as part of the attack. Weapon Combat Melee/Ranged combat is treated as a skill check against the attackers CBT skill. If the character uses a weapon they are proficient in than they roll against the apropriate advanced skill (one weapon fighting for example). Attacks are further modified by the defense modfier of the opponent. Failure: upon failure against their own weapon skill their attack is considered to have missed and does no damage. Success: Upon a success the character deals damage on the enemy. Blocking: If a character has a reaction they can roll a block check (modified by the impending damage), if successful they take half damage. Roll modifiers: A high Armour skill and shields can add modifier dice to the attackers roll. Magic To cast a magic spell characters must successfully roll against MAG. If the character has power points available and has learned the spell than they may expend the appropriate amount of POW and roll against the appropriate magic skill for the type of magic they are casting. On a successful casting the target(s) typically get to make a dodge check to avoid some or all of the spell's effects. POW recharges 1d4 points for every hour of rest between combats and recharges fully after a full nights rest. Advantage and Disadvantage: In certain combat situations the GM may declair Advantage and disadvantage for the characters in combat. When a character with Advantage rolls a dice check they can combine their two d10's to form the lowest possible value, while a character at disadvantage must combine the d10's as the largest number possible (i.e. during these situations the player does not need to declare ahead of time which dice is his 10-00 and which is his 0-9). Compounding disadvantage/advantage modifiers result in the player adding additional d10's to their roll, and choosing the worst/best two rolls. Advantage is gained whenever: *In melee the number of allies attacking outnumbers the enemies (add one d10 to the roll for each ally beyond a 2 on 1 situation). *Enemy is blinded, stunned, restrained or dazed. *Enemy is taking ongoing damage, ex/ target is on fire from a fireball or was poisoned by an arrow. *Outside of combat, if two or more characters are available to make a skill check (GM providing) one character can make a check at adavantage if the others forgo their skill checks. Disadvantage is applied whenever the above is affecting your character. Conditional Boons / Jinx For non-combat skill checks the GM may apply a conditional Boon or Jinx, if the situation is particularly challenging or easy. Boons multiply the characters effective skill rank for the skill test. :Ex/ Tim needs to find his sister in the neighbour hood he grew up in, instead of rolling a search check against his measly 25, the GM grants a conditional boon, which doubles his effective rank for this roll, i.e. he rolls against a 50 instead. If John is helping him out he can also gain advantage on the roll. A Jinx divides their effective skill in half if the situation is abnormally challenging. :Ex/ Steve has a 50 in search and is trying to find his glasses in a pile of hypodermic needles. The trickyness of the situation causes the GM to penalize a conditional Jinx on Steve, reducing his skill to 25 for this roll. Off-hand actions Off-hand actions typically describes things that can be acomplished without thought or effort. Ex/ open or unlock a door, pick up or draw an item in separate from a move. Some spells can be cast with an off-hand action, and special off-hand melee attacks can be made with this action. Basic Off-hand actions :Off-had actions can be used to draw a weapon, unlock a door, pick something up or make a gesture. Swift-spells :Certain spells are designated as swift, meaning they can be cast with the flick of the wrist. This type of casting only expends an off-hand action, but the characters off-hand must be empty or wielding a magical implement. Off-hand non-weapon attacks: :As an off-hand action a character can use the combat (off) skill to make an unarmed attack. This is typically representing a kick, shoulder check or headbut style attack, and only a strength modifier die on a success. This type of attack can be made even if the character wields a two-handed weapon or both hands are otherwise occupied. Off-hand weapon attacks: :As an off-hand action a character can make a weapon attack using the combat (off) skill, provided their primary weapon is of size medium or lighter, and the off-hand weapon is light (or empty). These weapon based attacks deal regular damage. Ranged off-hand attacks :Characters cannot typcially use ranged attacks with their off-hand without special training. Note: if the defender still has a reaction, they can only defend against one of the two attacks. Grappling Grappling is a main action that can be taken when at least one hand is empty. It is initiated with the combat (main) skill. If the attacker uses both hands the attack is made at advantage. The target can use their reaction to counter the grapple with an attack. If successful the damage from the defenders attack modifies the grapple check. Provided the grapple check is still successful the target is now restrained and is therefore at disadvantage. The grappler can follow their grab with an off-hand attack. This second attack may be either unarmed or with a weapon, provided it fulfills the off-hand requirements for two-weapon fighting. While an opponent is grappled the grappler can drag the character at 1/2 their SPD. Grappled characters can block, but do so at disadvantage. Grappled characters can attempt to escape on their turn using a main action to attempt a dodge check, but doing so provokes an attack of opportunity from the grappler. Damage from this opportunity attack modifies the escape check. Cover, Stealth and Hiding Characters have cover when an obstacle that is at least as wide as their SZE (in meters rounded down) stands between them and the enemy, (i.e. SZE 2 creatures must stand behind a 2m wide object to be protected, SZE: 1.5 creatures need 1m of cover). Attacks taken on creatures in cover are made at disadvantage, while attacks from cover or hidden are made at advantage. Hide :If a character has cover they can take a standard action to attempt to hide. The hide check is modified by +1d6/enemy within eyesight and the conditions (see table below). Hide checks are typically not affected by environmental conditions, but this is to the GM's discretion. :Attacks from hidden are made at advantage. Sneak :Sneaking allows a character to slip by unseen and is accomplished through a sneak check modified by the amount of light, aware enemies and environment (see below). Enemies are alert if they are awake and actively searching for targets e.g. guardsmen outside a prison are alert, while a store owner chatting with a customer is not (both are awake but only one is searching for trouble). Similar to hiding each additional alert enemy makes the check harder. Challenging environments are defined by the GM, they may be simply a squeeky floor or a room with an alarm. Hide and sneak modification table Healing Healing is accomplished through the expendature of POW, heal checks or spells. Healing by POW : Expending a power point allows a character to heal 1d6+1 hit points, this is a standard action in combat, and takes 1 min. outside of combat. Healing by Heal : Outside of combat a character can attempt to heal a character using the heal skill. A successful heal check restores a character hit points equal to one-half their HP total, this takes 1d6 hours to complete. If the party is interrupted during that time they regain only one-quarter their HP total. On a fail the character becomes weakend (half-damage) for 1d4 days, the 1d6 hours are wasted and the heal check must be attempted again. A healer's kit can allow a character to make heal checks with advantage. Healing by spells Driving/Riding Driving a cart, car or other vehicule uses the Drive advanced skill, while Riding an animal uses the Animal handling skill. Skill checks are only made when initiating the ride, changing speeds and doing tricks. Creatures/vehicules have a maximum speed (SPD), and their movement increases by +SPD with each speed increase. The skill check for reducing speed by more than two categories is made at disadvantage. Movement modifier die :The skill check to begin a movement with a vehicule or animal is modified by the creature or animal's movement modifier die. Different creatures or vehicules are more unwieldly than other and therefore have different sized die. Increasing or decreasing speed adds one modifier die for each SPD category increase. Navigation Main Page Character Creation Character Advancement Spells Talents Equipement